Rara manera de demostrar afecto
by Lupi-chan
Summary: ¿ké pasa cuando Akito se encuentra con la horma de su zapato? ¿como reacciona ante esta persona? Lean y dejen reviews please! x3


Akito estaba como de costumbre en el mismo sitio, en esa habitación de madera completamente sola, y él sentado en su silla que parecía un trono... La oscuridad del lugar cubría su pálido rostro, su cabeza descansaba recargada en una de sus manos y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en él.

Hace unos instantes había tenido una discusión con Shigure-san, donde nuevamente Akito salió ganador gracias a su necedad. Todo lo que los demás hicieran le molestaba, o tal vez no, pero el quería llevarles la contraria para hacer de sus vidas un tanto mas complicadas, ya que era injusto que sólo él sufriera de esa manera. En verdad, le divertía hacerles difícil las cosas a los demás.

Las puertas estaban abiertas hacia aquel jardín por donde solía entrar su único compañero, esa avecilla que se quedaba con él. Al parecer sólo ella podía ignorarle...

Akito, que seguía sentado en ese mismo lugar tuvo la necesidad de voltear hacia el jardín, algo le había llamado la atención, su expresión cambio a una de fastidio. Caminó un poco para quedar frente a la entrada. Su avecilla acababa de llegar, el joven extendió la mano un poco hacia arriba para que el animal se posara sobre ella. Akito la miró fijamente como si al hacerlo pudiera encontrar solución a sus problemas.

-Akito Souma...- dijo una voz desde afuera

El aludido volteo rápidamente a donde provenía la voz, y se sorprendió un poco al ver sobre su barda a una joven no mayor que él. Esta tenía el cabello ondulado, café y corto como hasta los hombros, estaba sentada con una pierna colgando y la otra flexionada donde posaba un brazo. Akito al verla pareció enfurecer. La mujer se levantó de su lugar sin tomar importancia a la reacción del chico, y de un salto bajó de la barda. Al llegar al suelo se sacudió un poco y miró a Akito que aun estaba a algunos metros de ella.

-Te ordeno que salgas de mi casa- dijo demandante el chico mirando a esa joven directamente a los ojos.

-¿no me preguntarás quien soy por lo menos?- preguntó la joven dibujando una sonrisa irónica- bah... que descortés es usted señor Akito.

-No me interesa saber de una escoria como tu...- dijo ignorándola y volviendo a mirar a su ave.

-...¿y si le dijera que sé de su secreto?

Akito no reaccionó alterado sobre esto, pensó que era una "trampa" por parte de la chica para así poder sobornarlo.

-Me importa muy poco lo que sepas...- dijo fríamente como era su costumbre

-entonces no importa si digo que la familia Souma tiene la maldición del juunishi...- dijo sonriendo la chica. Akito sin alterarse centró su atención en la joven- ¿no creía que supiera eso verdad?

-¿qué es lo que estas buscando aquí?- preguntó Akito – estas invadiendo mi propiedad y estas jugando conmigo... Soy poderoso y puedo hacer...

-¿tan poderoso que no puedes cuidar de ti mismo?- interrumpió la chica- ...tan poderoso que estas condenado a morir pronto...- dijo con ironía tal que comenzó a enfurecer a Akito

-¡Sal de mi casa!- gritó notablemente irritado

-vaya, tan tranquilo que estabas- dijo la joven tocándose la cabeza con una mano.

La mujer caminó hasta donde estaba Akito y se detuvo a menos de un metro de él. El ave de Akito voló hacia los árboles.

-Mi nombre es Kaori...

-no me interesa- dijo Akito

-pero a mi si...

Akito se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces tomó a la joven del cuello para ahorcarla.

-¡he dicho que salgas de mi casa! ¡que no me interesa saber quien eres!... Puedo matarte si así lo deseo...- dijo sonriendo con malicia y a la vez que tenia los ojos desorbitados.

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa, pero entonces reaccionó y también sonrió. Con una de sus manos intentó retirar la de Akito, pero éste al ver lo que intentaba apretó mas su cuello con apoyo de su otra mano. Kaori no dejaba de sonreír y con sus dos manos y sin mucho esfuerzo logró retirar las de Akito. Lo tomó de las manos y lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sentado en el piso de madera a desnivel que estaba tras él.

Kaori se acercó donde él subiendo también al piso de madera, tomó uno de los brazos del chico y lo jaló hacia sí.

-¿tu crees que un tipo tan inútil como tú logrará ganarme? ...Akito, crees tener el poder sobre todos pero te equivocas... no contabas con que alguna vez te encontrarías a la horma de tu zapato ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo- Eres un ser inservible al que todo mundo le tiene lastima pues saben que morirás pronto... tu mismo lo dijiste y aun así no lo entiendes... ¿o es que acaso tu cerebro ya no funciona?

Akito se puso rojo del coraje al escuchar a esa mujer hablando así de él. Ella no tenía ningún derecho.

-¡haré que te maten! ¡Deberías aprender a respetarme... estúpida!- dijo tratando de levantarse y safarse del agarre de Kaori, pero ella lo jaló haciéndolo caer al piso nuevamente.

-No respeto a nadie inferior a mi...- respondió-¿harás que me maten?- preguntó seguidamente de una carcajada- ¿ya que no has podido hacerlo tu mismo?- dijo y rió nuevamente.

Akito bajó la cabeza... estaba completamente furioso pero ya no sabía que decir ¿qué poder tenía sobre era mujer?

Kaori suspiró, y sin soltar a Akito dirigió su mirada hacia el patio... tomó aire como si estar ahí, en ese lugar y momento fuera algo muy relajante. Luego volvió su mirada donde el chico.

-¿te comió la lengua el gato?... así que solo sabes mandar y ofender a los demás ¿no es cierto?- dijo sonriendo un tanto cariñosamente.

En verdad esa chica era casi tan extraña como el mismo Akito...

Kaori aun de rodillas se acercó al chico. Con una de sus manos alzo el rostro de Akito y se acercó a él.

-¿sabes algo? Durante mucho tiempo he estado observándote... tu vida siempre es tan aburrida y monótona... y tu no haces nada mas que quedarte aquí... culpar a los demás de tus desgracias... disfrutas haciéndoles la vida imposible... que rara manera de demostrar el afecto a quien quieres ¿no es cierto? – dijo y luego suspiró- Yo también tengo una rara manera de demostrar que aprecio a alguien... No por nada te he dicho inútil y me he burlado de ti.

Akito alzo la mirada. ¿acaso esa chica estaba tratando de decir que ella quería a Akito? ¿Pero cómo? Eso era imposible... ella en verdad no le conocía... además... Akito no podía ser del agrado de alguien

-¡¿crees que soy estúpido?!- dijo safándose al fin de Kaori

-no lo creo... lo sé- respondió la chica

-¡¿acaso creíste que creería tu estúpida historia de que te gusto?!¡Eso es completamente absurdo! ¡Nadie me quiere! ¡todos esperan mi muerte!- gritó enojado y entonces recordó a esa horrible chica que dijo que se preocupaba por él: Honda-san. Contando a la desquiciada de Kaori eran 2 personas que le habían dicho eso...pero él no era burla de nadie, así que se rehusó a creerlo.

-¡¿Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres?! ¡Estúpida, escoria...!

-...te faltó decir "por favor"- dijo Kaori como si no hubiera escuchado los insultos.

Akito se lanzó sobre ella tomando su cabello de sorpresa y comenzó a jalarlo

-¡¡¡¡habla basura!!!!- exigió

Kaori intentó safarse, pero el chico en verdad le estaba tomando con fuerza. Ella estaba casi arrodillada frente a él. ¿cómo es que ese chico siendo tan bestia podía gustarle?

-lo único que quiero...- dijo levantándose a pesar de que Akito seguía jalando de su cabello- es...- dijo al fin poniéndose de pie y tomando con fuerza los brazos del joven para apoyarse en ellos y alzar su pie dando una patada al estomago de Akito. Al recibir tal golpe no pudo evitar caerse hacia atrás soltando a la chica apenas a mitad de su caída por lo que Kaori también calló, pero encima de él... brindándole doble dolor al chico.

-a lo único que vine es a esto...- dijo acercando su rostro al del chico lo besó en los labios suavemente. Akito abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido. –¡Escúchame Akito!- demandó la chica- ¡no eres el único que puede lastimar a los demás!...estúpido...- dijo casi en susurro esto último.

Kaori se levantó y arregló su cabello, luego caminó hacia el jardín

-algún día regresaré- anunció la chica, luego volteo donde Akito- ¿somos parecidos? ... no lo creo... yo no soy una imbécil e inútil frustrada que hace infeliz a los demás... tu dirás que soy...

-una psicópata...- dijo Akito que estaba sentado en el suelo intentando recuperarse. Increíblemente al decir este comentario se dejaba en duda si lo había dicho en serio o en broma...

-si, tal vez eso... y creo que tu también- dijo sonriendo y siguió con su camino- Algo mas...- dijo deteniéndose nuevamente- si pensaste en borrarme la memoria algún día... no lo intentes... yo también tengo poderes- dijo sonriendo. – Hasta pronto Akito...- dijo saliendo del lugar y dando un saltó hacia la barda y luego desapareció tras esta.

Akito miró el lugar por donde Kaori se había ido. Esa mujer era realmente extraña... tanto que Akito le pareció un poco agradable después de todo...

Shigure acababa de abrir la puerta cuando Akito intentaba ponerse de pie, luego acomodó su manga ya que su hombro estaba descubierto.

-Akito- dijo acercándose al joven para tratar de ayudarlo- ¿estas bien?

-¡suéltame!- dijo rechazando su ayuda. Akito se levantó por sí mismo y miró a Shigure fríamente

-¿qué paso? escuché ruidos...

-no fue nada... – dijo pasando de largo a Shigure. Akito salió de la habitación hacia el patio para recostarse sobre el piso de madera. -¿qué estas mirando?- pregunto a Shigure que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-nada...- respondió este.

-¿acaso es extraño verme despeinado?- preguntó algo molesto. En realidad estaba mas despeinado de lo usual, así que no era difícil notarlo...

Shigure lo ignoró y decidió salir del lugar en silencio dejando solo a Akito, solo como normalmente estaba... como lo había dejado después de su discusión de hace una hora mas o menos.

Shigure caminaba por el pasillo cuando encontró a Hatori. Le informó sobre cómo había encontrado a Akito. Hatori dijo que lo revisaría. Así lo hizo y después de unos momentos salió del lugar. Al parecer Akito lo había ignorado... pero aun así él reviso al joven encontrando algunos golpes en su cuerpo, y algunas marcas en sus brazos. A lo que Akito dijo que se había caído. Hatori creyó por un momento... aunque esas marcas en sus brazos era algo sospechosas, decidió no indagar mas al respecto ya que Akito se veía molesto cuando Hatori le preguntaba sobre eso. El doctor disponía a marcharse cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención... disimuladamente recogió algo y luego se retiró. Al salir y explicarle lo sucedido a Shigure, sacó de la bolsa del pantalón lo que había recogido, se trataba de una pulsera negra, tenía un botón donde se abrochaba para cerrarse... en el centro de la pulsera se veía grabado con letras rojas el nombre "Kaori". Shigure y Hatori se miraron un tanto sorprendidos.

Sería que la dueña de la pulsera había estado con Akito ¿qué habría pasado?

-Hatori crees que... –dijo señalando la pulsera-¡¿pero cómo?!¡eso es imposible...! ¿...para qué estaría con Akito?

-No lo sé, pero será mejor no hablar de eso con él por el momento.- respondió Hatori guardando nuevamente la pulsera.

Mientras Akito se encontraba aun acostado, pensando en todo y nada... en qué hacer para molestar a los demás... en de dónde había salido esa psicópata de nombre Kaori... con 2 dedos rozó sus labios recordando lo que esa chica había hecho... ¿por qué comenzaba a pensar en ella? ¿qué era lo que comenzaba a sentir? ¿odio?¿ o tal vez... a-amor?... ante estas preguntas sonrió un poco. ¿cómo se podía "odiar" a alguien que amabas y te amaba?... Los dos definitivamente estaban locos...


End file.
